peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri apologizes to Wendy
It was almost 11 o'clock. Peter and his friends dropped off Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet at the Darlings' home. Wendy got back in her pajamas while Skippy got back in his nightshirt, and Piglet got back in his footy pajamas. Wendy stopped by the window while Skippy and Piglet said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys stayed with Peter, because they were not ready to grow up. "Peter, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Wendy asked. "I will not forget." Peter said, as Wendy smiled. Then Peter sailed the ship away, and he waved his hat. "Goodbye, Wendy!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Peter!" Wendy called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Dimitri and Belle had just returned home. They freed Marie, Oliver, Berlioz, and Toulouse from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The kittens meowed with happiness. Belle smiled as she turned to Dimitri. "Dimitri, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Wendy. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Dimitri and Belle had a chat, and Dimitri agreed to let Wendy stay with Skippy and Piglet in the nursery for a while. Dimitri yawned and said, "Pshaw, Belle. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Marie?" "Oh, of course you do." said Marie. Then she turned to Oliver, saying, "Don't you agree, Oliver?" "I agree!" said Oliver. "Me too, Oliver!" said Berlioz. "Me three, Berlioz!" Toulouse smiled. Belle opened the door and gasped. Wendy was not in her bed. "Wendy?" She saw her by the window. Marie, Oliver, Berlioz, and Toulouse ran to her. "Wendy, what on earth are you doing there?" Wendy woke up and yawned. She saw Belle, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mother, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Dimitri repeated. "All except the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys. They weren't quite ready." Wendy said. "Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys? Ready?" asked Dimitri. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Dimitri. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, Dimitri was confused. "Ready to grow up." Wendy reminded him. Marie ran to a sleeping Skippy and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Oliver pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Dimitri, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Wendy ran to Belle, who was tucking Skippy in. "Oh, but, mother. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Wendy said, "Tinkerbell and the mermaids and Peter Pan! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Dimitri gasped. Berlioz ran over to a sleeping Piglet. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg on the bed and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, Toulouse put the blanket over Piglet's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Peter would save us, and he did! And we all called him the codfish!" Wendy laughed, "Err… Captain Hook, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Dimitri sighed, as he was getting tired. "Belle, I am going to bed." Wendy stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mother, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Wendy, as she looked out the window. Belle turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Dimitri? Dimitri?" "Now what, Belle?" Dimitri said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Marie, Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, did you see…?" The kittens meowed happily as they ran to the window to see. Dimitri looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Belle smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Dimitri, dear." "Father." Wendy smiled and hugged her father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Peter Pan and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one boy named Peter Pan. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction